Remus et Severus de A à Z
by Para-San
Summary: A travers l'alphabet, découvrez des tranches de vies de vos deux amoureux préférés.
1. A pour Alpha

**Note de l'auteure: **J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant **The A to Z Of Remus And Sirius** , écrit par LadyBush et traduit pas Miss JaD, que vous pouvez trouver dans mes favoris. Seulement, étant une fan de Remus/Severus et non de Remus/Sirius, j'ai décidé de changer cela pour mes petits choux... Hormis l'idée de départ d'utiliser l'alphabet, ce recueil ne ressemble pas à celui de LadyBush. Son A était pour Alcool, le mien est pour Alpha... Chaque oneshot est différent, et si une lettre vient à être senblable, j'en suis désolée... Jusqu'à ce jour, je donnais les lettres jusqu'à J de LadyBush, et aucune n'est pareille. Cependant, comme dans sa fic, les oneshot n'ont aucune chronologie. Mais pire, encore ! Ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux, si ce n'est l'alphabet. J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira.

**A pour Alpha**

Lorsque Severus Snape vit les Maraudeurs entrer dans la Grande Salle, il les suivit du regard. Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffindor, et vinrent pour se servir lorsque Remus Lupin grogna légèrement. Personne, hormis ses trois amis et Severus, qui les surveillait attentivement depuis la table voisine, ne remarqua le comportement du Gryffindor. Peter Pettigrew déposa doucement le plat qu'il tenait, et pencha la tête. Sirius Black et James Potter firent rapidement de même. Remus emplit son assiette, avala une bouchée, puis leur fit finalement un signe de tête. Les trois autres remplirent alors leurs assiettes, en prenant bien garde à ce qu'elles soient moins pleine que celle de Remus.

Severus se massa les temples. Le premier signe était là.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall donna les directives pour le travail, puis se dirigea vers le devant de la classe, à son bureau.

-Peter, tu m'aide à chercher dans les manuels, fit Remus avant qu'aucun autre Maraudeur ne parle. Sirius et James, vous vous occuperez de la partie pratique lorsqu'on aura trouvé ce qu'il faut.

Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête, et Severus Snape regarda dans son calendrier pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de la pleine lune dans quelques jours. C'était bien le deuxième signe.

* * *

Ils étaient en potion, et, regroupés par équipe de deux, ils surveillaient leurs potions.

-Peter, va chercher l'aile de Bastal, fit Remus sans quitter la potion des yeux.

-D'accord Moony.

Remus leva les yeux au moment même où Peter se retournait. Le regard du loup-garou se posa sur le dos de son ami, et il l'agrippa par l'épaule. Peter se tourna vers lui, les yeux emplis de terreur.

-Je… Je suis désolé Remus… Je voulais pas te tourner le dos… Je m'excuse… Je t'en pris…

Et il pencha la tête. Remus finit par retourner à la potion et Peter se dépêcha d'aller chercher l'ingrédient, s'assurant de ne pas tourner le dos au loup-garou. Severus soupira, quelques tables plus loin. Le troisième signe…

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque, trois Maraudeurs parlaient à voix basses, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la bibliothécaire. Cela n'empêchait pas que, caché derrière une rangée de livre, un certain Serpentard les épiaient…

-Il est lourd, Moony, fit James en se laissant tomber le front contre la table.

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune, le loup est plus présent, fit Sirius d'un ton compatissant.

-J'en ai marre ! J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va nous sauter dessus…

-Moi aussi, il me fait peur… fit Peter.

-Pas moi… fit Sirius. Faut dire que vous êtes des proies… Même si vous êtes de sa meute, vous êtes des proies… Un chien, ça ressemble plus à un loup, je comprend mieux ses agissements que vous, sur certains points…

-Ça t'a quand même effrayé qu'il te fixe mauvaisement quand tu étais avec Darla, fit James.

-Bin… J'ai pas vraiment eu peur… Étant le seul loup, c'est normal qu'il s'oit l'Alpha du groupe… C'est pour ça qu'il doit manger le premier, qu'il doit nous diriger et répartir les tâches, comme le ferait un mâle Alpha dans sa meute… Et lui tourner le dos, c'est comme un signe de rébellion. Le fixer dans les yeux aussi. Pour le fait que j'étais avec Darla…

-On sait, Padfoot, on sait… Le loup-garou ne supportait pas le fait que toi, simple membre de la meute, tu cherche à te « reproduire »… On sait, seul l'Alpha peut avoir des enfants… Mais il serait temps que le loup de Moony comprenne qu'il est gay ! fit James. On ne va pas s'empêcher de former de famille parce que mosieur a fait le choix d'être aux hommes !

-James, tu es injuste. Ce n'est pas un choix, et tu le sais très bien. Et puis Remus y peut rien, si son loup le travaille avant la pleine lune.

-Ce sera pas beau quand Moony sera avec quelqu'un… fit Peter. Je plains le pauvre gars.

Severus replaça les livres qui lui avait assuré une vision des trois zigoto, et s'éloigna. Le quatrième signe était là.

* * *

Trois des Maraudeurs étaient assis dehors près du lac, sous un arbre. James s'approcha avec les bras pleins de livres, et les laissa tomber près d'eux avant de s'asseoir.

-J'ai pris beaucoup de temps, je m'en excuse, je trouvais pas les livres qu'il nous fallait pour…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant que Remus le fixait, ses yeux n'étant plus que deux fentes oragées. Sans dire un mot, James s'approcha, à quatre pattes, et frotta son visage contre l'épaule de Remus. Après quelques secondes, Remus hocha la tête.

-C'est correct, James…

-Désolé, fit celui-ci en reculant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'avais pas réalisé que j'étais partis si longtemps.

-Je suis désolé pour ça… fit Remus. J'aimerais le contrôler, mais…

-Ça va, fit Sirius. Y'a pire que de devoir frotter son visage contre toi, enfin, dans la mesure où il n'y a AUCUNE connotation sexuelle là-dedans…

-C'est bizarre que les loups aillent se frotter comme ça après le chef de meute après le retour de la chasse ou une longue séparation… fit Peter.

-C'est rien, Remus ne nous a pas encore demandé de nous coucher sur le dos pour qu'il nous mordille le ventre pour nous « rappeler qui est le chef », ricana Sirius.

-Arrêtez les gars, c'est pas drôle… fit Remus d'un ton malheureux.

Plus haut, caché dans l'arbre où il avait décidé de lire, Severus soupira. Le cinquième signe…

* * *

Severus était dans la Salle sur Demande en train de lire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit Remus, et aussitôt, se leva. Remus resta un instant debout, puis finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, à l'endroit même que le Serpentard occupait, et qui était encore chaud. Severus resta debout, sans dire un mot. Après un moment, Remus tendit une main vers lui.

-Sev ?

Juste à ce moment, il s'approcha, pour s'asseoir à coté de lui. Un long moment passa à nouveau, dans le silence, avant que finalement Remus ne le prenne dans ses bras, l'attirant sur ses genoux. A ce moment seulement, Severus se permit de l'embrasser, baiser auquel le loup-garou répondit volontiers. Le sixième signe était là. Le loup ne supportait pas le contact, tant qu'il ne l'avait pas lui-même décidé.

Le baiser s'égara sur son visage, pour rapidement devenir des mordilles, des petits picotements sur son visage. Il n'avait pas peur. Cela ne pouvait pas l'infecté, il s'était renseigné. Tant que les dents du loup-garou ne traversait pas sa peau. Et là encore… Les effets d'une morsure sous forme humaine n'étaient pas clairement définis. Il n'avait pas peur, même en sentant les dents sur sa peau. Il savait que jamais Remus ne lui ferait de mal.

Ces mordilles étaient seulement un message très clair, un message contre lequel il ne pouvait aller.

Remus l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de souffler ce que ses mordilles avaient déjà déclarées :

-A moi…

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau. Bien que pas très emballé d'être considéré comme un objet, Severus ne pouvait cependant pas dire que son cœur n'appartenait pas au beau châtain.

Puis les mordilles reprirent, sur son visage, sur sa gorge. Morsures innocentes, parfois accompagnées de coup de langue. Severus se détendit.

Même si c'était le septième signe de la pleine lune.

Car il savait aussi qu'un loup est fidèle et passe sa vie avec la même compagne ou le même compagnon. Et ces mordilles valaient tous les « Je t'aime » car elles signifiaient que le loup était amoureux.

Amoureux de lui.

Alors peu lui importait que Remus ne soit un loup-garou et qu'il ait des comportements étranges avant la pleine lune. Peu lui importait que Remus soit le loup Alpha et montre qui était le chef. Peu lui importait de devoir obéir, tel un animal soumis.

Car à jamais, Remus Lupin l'aimerait.

--

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Des reviews ?


	2. B pour Beauté

**B pour Beauté**

Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que Severus Snape n'était pas beau. Trop grand, trop mince, tel un arbre noueux, des cheveux longs, noirs et gras cachant un visage trop blanc, un gros nez disgracieux et des yeux d'un noir profond qui semblaient enfoncés dans le globe oculaire… ou étais-ce un effet de profondeur dû au nez ? Bref, le Slytherin n'était pas un prix de beauté. Un prix de consolation non plus, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, pour une personne, il représentait la beauté incarnée. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que cette personne n'était pas aveugle, loin de là, mais possédait la meilleure vision qui fut, de tout Hogwarts.

Pour Remus Lupin, Severus Servilus Snape était l'être le plus beau de toute cette école. Tout avait commencé en cours de Potions, là où le Slytherin excellait. Il était le meilleur de la classe, tout le monde le savait. Même Lily Evans ne pouvait faire mieux, mais cela, Horace Slughorn ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre. Remus avait alors observer l'associable Slytherin manipuler les ingrédients de ses longs doigts blancs, et, un instant, il s'était demandé ce que ces belles mains pourraient lui faire. Car le Moony avait beau être sage, il n'était pas pour autant un saint ! Et à 15 ans, les hormones travaillent beaucoup. Notre beau Maraudeur avait alors commencé à faire une fixation sur les mains du Slytherin, les imaginant parcourir sa peau, lui prodiguant des caresses que personne, hormis lui-même, dans ses moments d'égarements, ne lui avait prodiguées.

Puis, il avait eu le malheur, en Métamorphose, de croiser son regard. Il avait aussitôt été attiré par ces orbes de ténèbres, tels une nuit sans lune. Même si cela le gênait plus que tout, il avait essayé, par la suite, de croiser le plus souvent, ce qu'il appelait, les plus beaux yeux du monde. Froid, mais intelligent. Une sagesse, mais une résignation. Deux obsidiennes étincelantes dans un visage aux traits fins et bien dessinés. Bon, d'accord, son nez était un peu grand, mais ne disait ton pas que le nez était proportionnel… A ces pensées, Remus avait piqué un très beau fard, au beau milieu du cours.

Puis, en Sortilège, il avait fait un mouvement pour attraper la plume qui volait vers lui, mais il y avait eu un courrant d'air, la plume s'était enfuie, et sa main avait finie sur la tête de son Slytherin. Alors qu'il s'excusait, son cerveau enregistrait la texture douce des cheveux noirs. Ils n'étaient pas graisseux, comme semblaient le montrer leur apparence, mais fins et doux.

Puis, en défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur les avait placé en équipe, et comme par hasard, Remus avait été placé avec Severus. Tous l'avais aussitôt plains, et le Slytherin s'étaient contenté de les regarder froidement. Durant le cours, où ils apprenaient le combat d'équipe, Remus avait du le plaquer au sol. Appuyé contre un torse ferme, il avait attendu que cesse la pluie de sort pour se redresser et contre-attaquer. A la fin, la seconde équipe, qui n'était autre que James et Sirius, avaient été bons perdants, et le professeur avait féliciter Remus; il avait été excellent, autant en attaque qu'en défense, et ce, pour lui et son partenaire. Les nuits suivantes, il s'était blottit contre son oreiller, s'imaginant se blottir contre le Slytherin. Son corps ferme démontrait que, sous ses robes noires, il n'était pas aussi mince que tous semblaient le croire, et son odeur avait ravis le Gryffindor, lui inspirant la sécurité et la confiance.

Dès lors, il n'avait plus eu que son comparse Slytherin à l'esprit.

Son cœur avait faillis se briser lorsqu'il l'avait entendu annoncer à Lucius Malfoy qu'il était gay. Remus avait alors compris que Severus avait des sentiments pour son aîné, mais le blond n'avait fait que rire, et lui dire que la plaisanterie était très amusante. Remus l'avait vu souffrir de voir ainsi son cœur bafoué, ses sentiments ridiculisés. Depuis lors, Remus avait tout fait pour que le cœur du Slytherin lui revienne. Il n'y pouvait rien; le loup en lui avait revendiqué le jeune Snape comme étant sien, et il ne pouvait faire autrement que se battre pour lui.

Remus, tout amoureux qu'il était, trouvait Severus très beau. Mais ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard, lorsque le Slytherin se blottit contre lui après l'amour, que Remus le trouva le plus beau. Ses yeux noirs brillants de contentement, ses paupières a demi-fermées, rassasié d'amour, ses cheveux emmêlés par le passage des mains du loup-garou, son corps blanc, brillant de sueur, s'emboîtant parfaitement au sien, ses longs doigts emmêlés à ceux de Remus, sa respiration calme qui berçait le loup-garou appuyé contre son torse, il incarnait alors, pour Remus, la beauté faite humaine.

Le monde entier aurait-il dit le contraire que Remus n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Si Severus n'était beau que pour lui, tant pis, tant mieux.

--

Alors, vous avez aimer ? Des reviews ? On se rejoint pour le C !


	3. C pour Cicatrice

**C pour Cicatrices**

Remus baissa les yeux lorsque son dernier vêtement tomba au sol. Tremblant, il attendit le commentaire mesquin, le cri d'horreur, la fin de ce beau moment de tendresse.

Toutes ces marques sur son corps le dégoûtait, lui rappelait, dès qu'il croisait un miroir, ce qu'il était. Ces cicatrices étaient diverses; certaines petites, d'autres plus grosses. Certaines déjà vieilles et blanches, d'autre fraîches et encore rougeâtres.

La plupart de ces cicatrices venaient de blessures qu'il s'était fait durant la pleine lune, lorsqu'il devenait fou de rage et que, ne pouvant chasser, il se griffait et mordait lui-même. D'autres lui venaient de son père, lorsque, dans ces moments de rage et de haine, il battait son fils pour lui apprendre quelle était « la place d'un loup-garou ». Certaines avaient été faites à coup de poing, d'autre par le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main, et certaines, même, était les vestiges de brûlure réalisées à l'argent.

Et la plus horrible de toutes ces cicatrices, la plus grosse, la première, la plus ancienne… Celle d'une énorme morsure, dans son cou. Les traces de la dentition du loup était encore visible par endroit, encore bleu-violette avec des endroits rougeâtre. C'était cette morsure qui avait changé sa vie. C'était elle qui l'avait maudit.

Le cri ne vint pas, mais il sentit le regard de son amoureux le parcourir de haut en bas, plusieurs fois, longuement. Remus ne pouvait plus à présent cacher ses tremblements, et ses bras entourèrent son torse, dans une vaine tentative de se cacher… ou seulement pour se rassurer ?

Puis, contre toute attente, deux bras l'entourèrent, une bouche se posa sur son front, avant qu'une voix rauque ne lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Tu es magnifique, Remus…

Le visage s'enfoui dans son cou, avant qu'il ne sente un baiser doux se poser sur l'ignoble trace de morsure. Son corps raidit se détendit aussitôt, comme si ce simple geste signifiait que Severus acceptait sa maladie, l'aimait non pas « malgré » qu'il soit un loup-garou, mais bien « parce qu' » il était un loup-garou…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les jours du Gryffindor, et il embrassa son compagnon, longuement, alors que les mains exploraient deux corps dévêtus.

---

Verdict ?


	4. D pour Doute

**D pour Doute**

Assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Remus regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre. Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré vers la lune, et il se mit à trembler. Aussitôt, il sentit un bras l'entourer, et il fut pressé contre un torse, entouré d'une cape chaude.

-Tu tremble…

-Ce n'est pas le froid…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Remus releva la tête et se perdit dans deux yeux de nuit.

-Je regardais la lune…

-Elle n'est pas encore pleine…

-Je sais, mais… Je me disais…

Il pencha la tête aussitôt.

-Oui ?

-…Que… Le moment présent devait être un rêve, qui se terminerait bientôt…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Remus ?

-Qu'à cause de cette lune, tu ne voudra pas rester avec moi très longtemps…

-Remus… Regarde moi.

Remus releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'eau. Son compagnon sourit tendrement, et essuya les larmes du bout de ses longs doigts.

-Remus, je sais déjà que tu es un loup-garou… et je m'en fiche. Je t'aime, Remus. Même si une fois par mois, tu te transforme en animal. Ce n'est qu'une nuit par mois. Le reste du temps, tu es plus humain que n'importe qui.

-Oui, mais… Tu va vouloir des enfants un jour, et…

-Remus ! Je suis gay ! Même si je serais avec un autre gars, je n'aurais pas plus d'enfants de mon sang ! Et puis même si on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, même si on ne peut pas se marier parce que c'est interdit aux loup-garous… Je m'en moque ! Tu es avec moi, et c'est ça le plus important.

-Tu ne m'aimera pas éternellement…

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis bien avec toi, vraiment bien. Et je souhaite que ce soit ainsi pour toujours. Alors je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça, alors que je suis bien avec toi. Pourquoi penser à la fin quand on est au début ?

-Parce que… J'ai peur que cette relation me soit néfaste…

-Tu a peur de moi ?

-Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Mais… Un loup-garou n'aime qu'une seule fois… Une seule… De toute sa vie… Et j'ai peur… Peur que ce soit trop difficile pour toi… Et que tu me laisse… Ça me tuerait…

-Ça t'arrivera pas, Remus… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Un doux baiser fut déposé sur son front, et Remus sourit tristement. Malgré toute la tendresse de Severus, malgré ses promesses, il avait peur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lune, la maudissant encore une fois, avant que Severus ne l'embrasse doucement.

Comme à chaque fois, c'était magique; Remus oubliait complètement ces doutes lorsque ces deux lèvres se posaient sur les siennes.

---

Et voilà pour le D... En primeur, je vous donne le titre du prochain : E pour Enfant.


	5. E pour Enfant

**E pour Enfant**

La lune venait de se cacher et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Severus avait joué avec Remus tout la nuit, promenant le loup-garous dans les rues sombres de Pré-au-lard, le gardant loin des humains car, même si le loup-garou ne lui faisait rien, il n'en était pas de même pour les autres humains. La transformation avait reprit Remus, le laissant faible et fatigué. Si Severus n'avait pas été là pour l'aider à marcher, jamais il n'aurait pu se rendre au château. Couvert de la cape de son amoureux, Remus avait peine à avancer mais heureux de sentir les bras de Severus autour de lui. Ils approchaient de la barrière de Poudlard, lorsqu'il vit deux points brillants dans le noir. Il plissa les yeux pour voir une enfant près d'un buisson, petite, magnifique, surnaturelle. Elle les regardait avec tristesse, jetant de fréquent coups d'œil au ciel. Remus comprit aussitôt. Il ouvrit sa cape, et la fillette se précipita vers lui, faisant sursauter Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Vite ! On doit être au cachot avant que le soleil ne se lève !

-Mais… Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie et…

-Ça ira. On doit la cacher du soleil, dépêche toi !

Severus haussa les épaules et accéléra le pas. Lorsque le soleil se leva, ils étaient tous les trois à l'abri dans les appartements de Severus, dans les cachots de l'école. Le professeur aida son amoureux à s'étendre, regardant de temps en temps la fillette qui baillait. Une fois installé, Remus lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit en se frottant les yeux.

-Comment t'appelle tu ?

-Nostria…

-Où sont tes parents ?

La petite pencha la tête, et des larmes rouges perlèrent à ses yeux.

-Ils sont morts…

-Tu es fatiguée ?

-Oui…

Remus hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle grimpa sur le lit à côté de lui, avant d'inspecté la chambre.

-Le soleil ne viendra pas, la rassura Remus. Tu peux dormir.

-Merci…

Elle s'étendit, ferma les yeux, puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait, immobile.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Severus.

-Sev… C'est une petite vampire. Si on l'aurait laissée dehors, elle serait morte lorsque le soleil se serait levé.

-Mais… Comment tu a su que…

-Je suis un loup-garou, tu a oublié ? Entre créatures, on se reconnaît facilement…

Severus hocha la tête.

-Dors, maintenant. Tu dois te reposer… Je veille sur toi, et sur ta petite protégée.

* * *

Lorsque midi sonna, Severus monta à la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Pomfresh lui tendit une potion pour régénéré ses forces, et il lui sourit avec fatigue.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu directement à l'infirmerie ? demanda t'elle.

-Contre-temps…

-Quelque chose de grave ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Je ne crois pas… En fait, c'est que nous avons une invitée.

Les professeurs restèrent silencieux, et Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

-Une invitée ?

-Oui… Sur le chemin pour revenir à Poudlard, nous avons trouver une petite fille vampire, et il fallait la cacher avant que le soleil ne se lève… Ils dorment tous les deux dans les cachots, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Une petite vampire, vous dites ? demanda Dumbledore. Que faisait-elle seule au village ?

-Je l'ignore… mais ses parents sont morts.

-Je vois… Nous enquêterons sur cette affaire, mais en attendant, il faudra quelqu'un pour s'en occuper…

-Remus semble l'apprécier…

-Il est vrai qu'entre créatures… Mais son alimentation pourrait poser problème… Heureusement, je connais quelqu'un qui travaille dans une boucherie… Si la petite n'a pas besoin de s'abreuver « à la source », cela devrait nous être utile.

Severus sourit.

-Oui, très.

* * *

Remus regardait la petite dormir en souriant. Severus était venu l'informer de la demande de Dumbledore, et il était plus qu'heureux de s'occuper de la fillette. Une magnifique petite blonde aux yeux noirs, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans.

Il replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la petite, se demandant vers quelle heure elle s'éveillerait.

Le soleil était couché depuis une heure lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil, son corps rigide comme la pierre redevenant chaud et mouvant. Elle s'assit dans le lit et vit les deux hommes près d'elle. L'un d'eux tenait un gobelet, empli d'un liquide dont elle aurait reconnu l'odeur n'importe où; du sang. Elle le porta aussitôt a ses lèvres, avant de le rabaisser aussitôt.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Remus gentiment.

-Il est froid…

-Oui, la vache est morte il y a quelques heures, déjà…

-J'aime le sang chaud…

Severus pointa sa baguette sur le gobelet, et la fillette sourit en sentant une douce chaleur. Elle but rapidement.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Nostria, il faut que tu nous dise… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ? Pourquoi étais-tu toute seule ici ? demanda Severus.

La fillette pencha la tête, regardant ses petits doigts croisés. Remus s'approcha pour la soulever et l'avoir sur lui, relevant son petit visage. Il fut surprit en voyant les larmes légèrement rougeâtre dans les yeux de la petite.

-Nostria ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleure ?

-Papa et maman… Ils ont eu un accident… Et hier soir, ils étaient couchés dans une grande boite, et on les a mit dans le sable… Une dame a dit à Mariette qu'elle allait m'emmener dans une grande maison avec pleins de jouets.

-Qui est Mariette ? Une amie de tes parents ?

-Oui ! Elle n'avait pas peur de nous… Papa et maman avaient beaucoup d'amis ! Ils me faisaient pleins de bisous et disaient que j'étais une petite princesse de la nuit.

Remus eut un sourire attendrit. Il était plutôt rare que des créatures, même des enfants, reçoivent de l'amour ainsi…

-Et tu es parti avec la dame ?

-Oui, dans sa grande voiture noire. On a roulé longtemps longtemps, puis elle a regarder sa montre et a ouvert la porte pour me pousser. Je suis tombé par terre, et puis la voiture est partie… Et puis vous m'avez trouver.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête. Le Ministère ne reculait devant rien pour détruire les créatures, même a mentir devant pleins de gens… Severus souleva Nostria pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle t'a laissé près du château ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ici, la grande maison avec pleins de jouets.

Les yeux noirs se mirent a briller et la fillette se redressa, bien droite dans les bras du professeur de potions.

-C'est vrai ? Où ils sont les jouets ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore été les acheter, parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que tu aime… dit Remus. Avec quoi aimes-tu jouer ?

-Des poupées ! Et une dînette. Et puis une coiffeuse a cheveux, avec pleins d'élastiques !

-D'accord… Et il te faudra des vêtements aussi. Pleins de jolies robes, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Nous irons demain chercher des jouets pendant que tu dormiras, et quand tu te réveillera, on iras te chercher des vêtements. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Oui !

D'un commun accord, le couple avait décidé de s'occuper de la fillette. Ils la présentèrent à Dumbledore et McGonagall, et Nostria leur demanda s'ils étaient le Père Noël et la Mère Noël. Le vieux directeur la trouva adorable, et accepta que le couple la garde… pour une période encore indéterminée. En sachant les achats qu'ils effectueraient le lendemain, il se douta que la période serait peut-être très longue…

* * *

Lorsque Remus et Severus revinrent avec leurs paquets, non sans avoir expliqué la situation à Mme Guipure en lui demandant d'ouvrir durant la nuit, ils étaient épuisés. Mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer… Une fois Nostria levée, habillée et nourrit, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur de Poudlard, avant de transplaner au Chemin de Traverse. Mme Guipure s'extasia devant la merveilleuse petite fille, lui apportant de jolies robes, qu'elle ajusta sur place, ainsi que de jolis chapeaux pour accompagner les robes. Des vêtements plus pratiques, ainsi que des bas, des sous-vêtements et des souliers achevèrent la garde-robe de l'heureuse fillette.

Celle-ci, de retour à Poudlard, se pavana fièrement dans une belle robe blanche. Elle était vraiment adorable, et même la sévère Minerva ne pu s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant l'enfant. Ce fut l'abrutissement total lorsque la fillette vint la voir avec un livre d'histoire, lui demandant de la lui lire.

Pendant que la professeur de métamorphose s'improvisait conteuse, Dumbledore s'installa dans la cuisine avec les deux autres, qui couvaient la petite du regard avec un air fier et attendrit.

-Je vois que vous avez acheter beaucoup de chose pour cette enfant… fit le directeur en regardant les nombreux sacs encore dans l'entré.

-Mine de rien, ça prend beaucoup de chose.

-Et je suppose que vous donnerez tout ça à la personne qui viendra la chercher ?

Il y eut un silence, et Dumbledore soupira.

-Je sais que cela vous navre tous les deux de ne pas avoir d'enfant, mais cette enfant n'est pas à vous… Il faudra avertir les amis de ses parents. Sûrement que l'un d'eux acceptera de s'en charger…

-Et si on demande la garde ?

-Remus, soyez sérieux… Cette enfant ne vous connais pas. La garde serait confiée à un ami de la famille.

Remus baissa la tête, malheureux.

-Le Ministère a voulu la tuer, Dumbledore ! Nostria ne sera pas en sécurité nul part !

-Alors pourquoi le serait-elle ici ?

-Parce qu'ils la croient morte, à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis, Poudlard est le dernier endroit où ils viendront chercher, le Ministre a trop peur de vous…

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Pour la sécurité de l'enfant, alors…

Severus sourit.

-Merci, monsieur le directeur…

Quelques mois passèrent. Nostria s'était attachée aux deux hommes, qui la traitait comme une princesse. Severus avait créer une potion pour permettre aux vampires de supporter le soleil, bien qu'elle continua a se couvrir le plus possible. Elle pouvait à présent sortir durant la journée, et les élèves souriaient en la voyant passé, donnant la main à Remus, ses petites bottines blanches trottant contre les pierres du plancher. Souvent, les cours de potions étaient interrompus par un petit bruit de course. La porte s'ouvrait, et Nostria arrivait en courrant pour sauter au cou de Severus, et l'embrasser sur la joue. Remus, appuyé contre le cadrage de porte, souriait.

-Elle s'ennuyait.

Elle passait le reste du cours assit sur le bureau de Severus, ses petits pieds battant le vide et regardant partout. Les élèves la trouvaient trop mignonne, et plusieurs sixième année avaient proposé au couple d'être la baby-sitter si jamais ils devaient s'absenter. Cependant, ils le faisaient rarement, anxieux que le Ministère n'apprenne la vérité.

Un jour, pourtant, Severus et Remus prirent place sur le canapé de leur appartement, et firent asseoir Nostria entre eux. Celle-ci comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

-Nostria… Chérie… Est-ce que tu aimerais revoir les amis de tes parents ? demanda Remus doucement.

-Je peux ? demanda Nostria. Je peux revoir Mariette, Jacques, Siméon, Domica et les autres ?

-Si tu veux les voir, tu peux, dit Severus.

-Oui ! Oui, je veux !

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent une recherche, la mort dans l'âme, afin de retrouver ces gens. Lorsqu'enfin ce fut fait, ils avertirent la petite, qui dansa de joie. Severus se dirigea donc dans le Londres moldu pour trouver une cabine téléphonique.

-Mlle Mariette Margueille ?

-C'est bien moi.

-Je me nomme Severus Snape… Je vous appelle au sujet de Nostria.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Elle va très bien… Elle souhaiterait vous voir, ainsi que les autres amis de ses parents. Cela serait-il possible ?

-Mais bien entendu ! Demain, cela vous va ? Tout le monde sera là.

-Très bien… Nous serons là demain après-midi.

-Il fera soleil…

-Cela a été réglé, ne vous en faites pas… Nous devrons aussi vous informer de certaines choses, demain…

-Merlin, vous avez une voix bien sérieuse ! Est-ce grave ?

-Oui, plutôt… Je vous expliquerai tous cela demain.

-Vous m'inquiétez…

-Ne vous en faites pas, le mal est passé. Il ne s'agira demain que de prendre des décisions concernant son avenir.

-Bien, je vous attendrai demain.

Elle donna son adresse à Severus, puis raccrocha. Il retourna à Poudlard, et informa la petite que le lendemain, elle reverrait les amis de ses parents. Elle fit la fête dans le salon. Ce soir-là, Severus commanda le repas préféré de Nostria aux elfes, et elle mangea sur ses genoux, à la table des professeurs. Remus, assit à côté d'eux, la regardait, songeur.

-Tu mange pas, Mumus ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, ma chérie…

-T'es malade ?

-Non, tout vas très bien… Mais toi, tu mange beaucoup, dis-moi !

-Oui ! Chest mon repas préféré !

Dumbledore comprit leur décision en voyant la douleur dans les yeux du loup-garou.

Ce soir-là, la petite fille prit son bain avec beaucoup de mousse de différentes couleurs, et les deux hommes, assit sur le bord du bain, la regardait jouer avec bonheur. Ses cheveux blonds, humides, frisaient légèrement. Les bulles autour d'elle la faisaient ressembler à un ange sur un nuage multicolore.

Ce soir-là, assit de chaque côté d'une petite vampire, dans un grand lit à baldaquin rose, deux hommes lurent une histoire, chacun une page, chacun leur tour. Les yeux noirs bordés de longs cils de la fillette les regardaient avec innocence.

Ce soir-là, les deux hommes embrassèrent l'enfant et la serrèrent contre leur cœur.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour.

-Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

-Bonne nuit Mumus ! Bonne nuit Sev !

Ce soir-là, dans leur chambre, deux hommes pleurèrent en silence.

* * *

-MAAAAAARIEEEETTTEEEEEE !

Nostria courut vers la femme, qui la serra longuement dans ses bras. Tout autour, des hommes et des femmes se pressaient pour saluer et embrasser la fillette, rayonnante. Après une heure, Remus donna un sac à l'enfant avec des jouets.

-Est-ce que tu peux aller jouer dans la cuisine, ma chérie ? Nous devons parlé à tes amis…

-D'accord Mumus !

Elle prit le sac et gambada jusqu'à la cuisine. Enfin, les amis des défunts parents se tournèrent vers le couple.

-C'est chez vous que Nostria a été placée ? demanda un homme.

-Pas exactement…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Severus leur raconta donc ce qui s'était passé avec le Ministère.

-Si nous ne sommes pas venus vous voir auparavant, c'est que nous menions une enquête, voir s'ils ne recherchaient pas la petite. Maintenant que nous sommes surs qu'ils la croient morte… Nous vous la ramenons, puisque vous étiez les amis de ses parents et la connaissiez depuis sa naissance…

-Ce sont ses choses, ici… fit Remus en tendant un grand sac. J'ai tout miniaturisé pendant qu'elle attachait ses souliers… Ses vêtements, ses jouets, ses livres…

-Il y a aussi une provision de potion, afin qu'elle puisse aller au soleil… Je l'ai créer il y a deux mois, déjà, et elle réagit très bien… Si jamais il y avait des complications, ou quand vous manquerez de potions, vous pouvez me contacter…

-Si ce serait possible, nous aimerions avoir des nouvelles de Nostria, de temps en temps… fit Remus, d'une voix devenue rauque par l'émotion.

-Bien sur… fit Mariette avec surprise.

Ces deux hommes avaient sauvé Nostria de la mort, s'était occupé d'elle, l'avait gâtée comme une princesse, l'avait aimée, et maintenant, la leur ramenait… ?

-Nous allons vous laisser, maintenant… fit Severus.

-Nous allons seulement dire au revoir à Nostria, avant de partir.

Mariette appela l'enfant, qui arriva en courrant.

-Viens dire au revoir, dit Remus en souriant à travers ses larmes.

-On s'en va ? demanda l'enfant avec une moue adorable.

-Oui, Remus et moi, nous partons…

-…Et pas moi ?

-Non, toi… Toi, tu vas rester ici. Les amis de tes parents vont s'occuper de toi. Viens dire au revoir, ma belle, fit Remus en se penchant.

Elle lui sauta au cou et s'agrippa à lui du mieux qu'elle put.

-J'ai fais des bêtises ? C'est pour ça que vous me laissez ici ? Je serais plus méchante ! Promis ! Je veux retourner à la maison !

Des larmes de sang perlaient à ses yeux. Parmis les adultes, c'était le silence. Remus était figé de surprise, et Severus se pencha, sceptique.

-Nostria… On ne te laisse pas ici parce que tu a été méchante, ma belle… On te laisse ici parce que ce sont les amis de tes parents et qu'ils t'aiment…

-Et vous, vous ne m'aimez plus ?

-Mais si ! Toujours ! Mais on a pensé que tu voudrais rester avec Mariette et les autres…

-Je veux rentrer à la maison…

Severus se tourna vers les autres. Un homme eut un sourire.

-Elle vous a adopté, je crois.

-Vous m'avez l'air d'être des gens biens… dit Mariette. Si elle est avec vous, on ne s'inquiètera pas.

Remus referma ses bras sur le petit corps tremblant et se releva, la berçant contre lui. Severus s'approcha pour lui aussi étreindre la fillette, qui demanda entre deux reniflements :

-On rentre à la maison ?

-Oui… On rentre…

* * *

Après un an, Severus déclara publiquement l'histoire de Nostria, ce qui souleva la haine des citoyens. Même si elle était une vampire, elle était une enfant, et jamais le peuple ne pourrait accepter que le Ministère agisse ainsi. Lorsque Severus fit la demande pour adopter Nostria, le Ministère n'osa lui refuser, de crainte d'avoir encore une mauvaise cote auprès des électeurs.

Ce jour-là fut très beau. Ce fut le jour où Nostria sortit du Ministère de la Magie entre Severus et Remus, les appelant « papa » pour la première fois…

Cependant, restait une crainte… Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Severus, Remus ne pourrait pas garder Nostria avec lui, étant un loup-garou… Il ne restait donc qu'une solution…

C'est ainsi que la petite famille s'envola pour la France, qui contrairement à l'Angleterre, permettait aux lycanthropes de se marier. Et, pour énerver leurs voisins britanniques, cette union était valable partout et donnait les même droits qu'aux autres. Le fait qu'ils soient homosexuels ne faisait pas une bien grande différence, la clause spécifiant que les « nouveaux mariés » avaient les mêmes droits que tous les autres.

Ils retournèrent alors dans un lieu inconnu encore pour Remus et Nostria : le Manoir Prince, dont Severus avait hérité par sa mère. Sur l'arbre généalogique sur le mur s'ajouta, suite à son nom, ceux de ces deux amours. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Remus, que sa vieille mère accueillit en pleurant. Dans le grand livre, où se trouvait la généalogie des Lupin depuis que l'homme savait écrire, fut ajouté le nom de Severus et de Nostria.

Ce soir-là, lorsque les jeunes mariés bordèrent leur fille après son verre de sang d'avant le dodo, elle se frotta les yeux, puis se coucha dans son petit lit rose. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle les surprit…

-Papa…

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Quand est-ce que je vais avoir un petit frère ?

--

A très bientôt pour F pour Fragile.


	6. F pour Fragile

**F pour Fragile**

Severus s'approcha doucement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh, en le voyant, le laissa entrer. Ils s'adressèrent quelques mots, puis le Slytherin se dirigea vers le lit du fond. Il traversa les rideaux encore fermés et vit une forme allongé dans le lit blanc. Il avait l'air si faible, si malheureux… Son visage était encore couvert de griffures, et plusieurs pansements étaient posés sur ses bras et sur son torse. Son corps entier est griffé, mordu, comme si un animal sauvage lui était tombé dessus.

Il s'approcha, jusqu'à sentir le souffle du garçon endormi sur sa joue. Puis, il sourit doucement. Il est vivant…

Severus grimpe sur le lit, et prend le garçon dans ses bras. Il le serre doucement contre lui, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau intacte qu'il voit. Puis, tendrement, il passe une main dans les cheveux sable de l'autre. Quelques mèches sont rougies de sang.

Lui, frisonne. Encore une fois, son amour a risqué sa vie.

Son amour, si tendre et si innocent, agneau parmi des loups…

Son amour, si pur et si intelligent, ange parmi les pêcheurs…

Son amour, si fragile les lendemains de pleine lune. Et lui ne peut rien faire pour cela… Et lui, ne peut rien faire pour le sauver…

Alors qu'il serre Remus contre lui, il se promet que personne ne lui fera jamais de mal. Il les en empêchera… S'il ne peut empêcher la lune de le blesser, il empêchera tout le reste…

Il le regarde dormir, et il sait qu'un jour, il perdra Remus à cause de cette lune. Il sait qu'un jour, Remus ne pourra plus lutter. Il sera trop faible… Alors il se promet que dans tout le reste, il sera fort. Assez fort pour deux.

Et Remus, inconscient de tout ce qui se passe, de toutes ces promesses, se serre naturellement contre la chaleur à ses côtés, moulant son corps à celui de l'autre. Et dans son sommeil, il sourit.

Il est peut-être fragile… Mais pour son amoureux, il serait prêt à tout.


	7. G pour Gay

_Peu être considéré comme une suite de Beauté_.

**G pour Gay**

Remus monta les escaliers de pierres pour rejoindre la tour d'Astronomie, là où son nouvel ami l'attendait.

-Salut !

L'autre garçon se retourna et lui sourit.

-Salut Remus. Comment tu vas ?

Remus prit le temps de s'approcher, de retirer sa robe, restant en chemise et pantalon, avant de s'approcher et de s'accouder à la fenêtre, à coté de lui.

-…Pas trop génial…

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-…Je me suis disputé avec mes amis…

-Remus, vous êtes les Maraudeurs, ça va s'arranger.

-J'aimerais être aussi confiant que toi…

-Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que vous vous disputiez ?

Remus hésita un moment, son regard perdu dans la nuit.

-Je lui ai appris quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié…

-Et ils t'en veuillent pour ça ?

-Ouais…

-C'est stupide.

Remus pencha la tête.

-Pour eux, c'est grave…

-Tu leur a appris quoi ?

Le loup-garou hésita, avant de se tourné vers lui.

-…Je peux te faire confiance ? Tu réagiras pas comme eux ?

-Remus… Tu te rappelle à qui tu parle ? Tes amis me sont assez tombé dessus pour que je sache ce que c'est d'être méprisé parce qu'on est différent, tu crois que je te ferais subir ça ?

-…Je sais pas…

-Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Merci, Sev… Je… Je leur ai avoué que j'étais gay…

Il y eu un long moment de silence, où le lycanthrope attendit nerveusement, tête penchée.

-…Et alors ?

-Et bien… C'est pas considéré normal…

-Attend, je comprend pas… Tes amis acceptent le fait que tu sois un loup-garou, mais pas que tu sois gay ? Y'a un problème là… Écoutes, c'est ta vie, tu la vie comme tu veux. Si tu préfère les gars que les filles, ils ont pas à te juger pour ça. C'est stupide de leur part. Compte pas sur moi pour t'ignorer à cause de ça.

-Merci, fit Remus avec un sourire.

-Je serais stupide de t'en vouloir pour ça, étant donné que moi aussi, je suis gay…

-Oh ?

-Ouais.

-Oh.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence.

-Pourquoi ils ont réagit bizarre, je comprend pas… Est-ce que t'aurais des vues sur l'un d'eux ?

-Quoi ?!? Bien sur que non !

-Pourtant, avec la tonne de filles qui tournent autour de Potter et Black, j'aurais penser que toi aussi…

-Parce que tu les trouve beau ?

-Non… Pas mon genre.

-Ah ? Et c'est quoi, ton genre ?

-Les cheveux pâles. Les cheveux longs… mais pas aussi long que Black. Et toi ?

-Cheveux foncés, longs aussi… mais pas aussi long que ceux de Sirius. Les yeux foncés, aussi. Ça fait bizarre, de parler de ça…

Severus sourit.

-Tu t'en es rendu compte il n'y a pas très longtemps, hein ?

-Mmmm…

-A cause de quelqu'un en particulier ?

-O…Oui..

-Qui ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler…

-Tu va lui dire ?

-T'es pas un peu fou ?!? Je suis un loup-garou ! J'ai pas le droit !

-Le Ministère va pas gouverner ta vie.

-De toute façon, qui voudrait perdre son temps avec un loup-garou…

-Remus. Il t'arrive d'écouter un peu ce que les gens disent ? La moitié des filles de l'école voudraient sortir avec toi, et quelques garçons aussi.

-Ils ne savent pas que je suis un loup…

-Tu n'es pas QUE ça, Remus. Arrête de définir ton existence sur ce seul critère.

-Mais c'est le plus important ! Répond franchement ! Tu passerais ta vie avec moi, toi ? En sachant que je me transforme en loup à chaque pleine lune, que je suis un danger public ?

-Oui.

Remus resta en silence, surpris.

-Remus… Je… Je suis désolé.

-T'a pas à l'être, si tu le pense vraim…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que des lèvres capturaient les siennes. Après le moment de surprise, Remus se rapprocha de celui qu'il aimait secrètement pour passer ses bras autour du corps frêle. Severus, sentant que Remus ne s'échapperait pas, laissa ses mains descendre du visage qu'il tenait en coupe , un bras enserrant le Gryffindor alors que l'autre main retenait son cou pour le rapprocher plus près de lui. Une fois à bout de souffle, Severus appuya son front contre celui du garçon plus jeune.

-Remus… Je… T'es pas obligé de te laisser faire parce qu'on est ami et que tu ne veux pas me peiner… Je veux pas non plus que tu me laisse faire parce que je suis le seul autre homosexuel que tu connais…

Remus eut un sourire, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Sev… Quand tu m'a demandé si j'avais compris à cause de quelqu'un en particulier…

-Oui…

-C'était toi… Je ne me sens pas « obligé » de te laisser faire… C'est ce que je voulais, sans oser penser que tu puisse éprouver quelque chose pour moi…

-Depuis quand tu…

-Quelques mois, déjà… Je croyais que ça aurait été impossible entre nous, vu que tu aimais Malfoy…

Severus recula aussitôt, scrutant l'autre du regard.

-Tu m'a entendu parler à Lucius ?!?

-Je…

-Tu savais que j'étais gay !

-Sev, je…

-Si ça se trouve, c'était juste un plan, tout ça ! Que tes amis l'acceptaient pas et tout !

-Je l'avoue…

La voix malheureuse de Remus se fit entendre, très basse, comme s'il allait pleurer.

-Ils acceptent que je sois gay, ce qu'ils n'acceptent pas, c'est que je t'aime, toi… Je t'avais entendu le dire à Malfoy, c'est vrai… Et ça m'a fait mal de voir que tu l'aimais… Quand il t'a rejeté… Je me suis dis… Que je pouvais tenter ma chance… C'est pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour qu'on soit amis, pour que tu me vois autrement que comme le Maraudeur, le meilleur ami de James Potter et Sirius Black… Oui, c'était un plan, Sev… Mais c'était pas un plan pour te blesser… M'en veux pas… Stp…

-Attend, ça fait deux mois que tu manigance pour qu'on soit ensemble, et je devrais t'en vouloir ?!? Merde ! T'a fais tout ça pour me séduire, moi ! Le Slytherin associable, graisseux et laid !

-C'est pas vrai…

-…T'a pas fais tout ça pour me séduire ?

-Si ! Ce qui n'est pas vrai… C'est la description que tu fais de toi…

Severus, victime d'un moment d'attendrissement, s'approcha pour prendre son petit loup dans ses bras.

-Remus… Je ne t'aime pas d'amour, mais tu m'attire vraiment… Et ça ne prendra sûrement pas longtemps avant que je sois fou amoureux de toi… Surtout si tu continue à rougir comme ça !

Remus, pour dissiper sa gêne, l'embrassa avec fougue.


	8. H pour HybrideHumain

**H pour Hybride/Humain**

Sarina et Juan Lupin-Snape arrivèrent à l'école de bonne humeur, ce mati-là. Leur Daddy venait les reconduire, et c'était un rituel très important pour les deux enfants. Après avoir serrer Juan contre lui et lancé Sarina dans les airs avant de la rattraper, leur Daddy embrassa ses deux enfants, puis s'éloigna avec un sourire. Les deux enfants, se tenant par la main, entrèrent dans la cours de leur école privée.

Aussitôt, plusieurs jeunes les entourèrent.

-Regardez ! C'est les enfants du monstre !

-Votre père c'est une saleté d'hybride !

-Ça sera drôle le jour où il se fera tuer, comme le sale loup-garou qu'il est !

Chaque matin, c'était pareil. Chaque enfant de cette école, une primaire pour jeunes sorciers, savaient que Sarina et Juan étaient les enfants de Remus Lupin, un loup-garou, et de Severus Snape, un ancien Mangemort. Chaque matin, les élèves de 9 et 10 ans, ceux qui iraient bientôt à Hogwarts, embêtaient les Lupin-Snape. Chaque matin, Juan serrait sa petite sœur dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille ce qu'ils feraient le soir venu.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, Serina, du haut de ses 6 ans, se planta devant les autres enfants, leur jetant un regard froid de ses yeux noirs.

-Arrêtez ça ! Vous ne connaissez même pas mon daddy!

-On s'en fou ! C'est un loup-garou, on veut pas le connaître !

-Oui, c'est un loup-garou. Et alors ? On a l'air malheureux ? On est mal élevé ? On est pas intelligent ? Mon daddy a fait des crimes, peut-être ? Il a déjà blessé quelqu'un ? Mon Daddy est super prudent ! Le seul qui a mal, c'est lui, a cause de la pleine lune ! Il est super gentil, et super doux ! Il est plus humain que beaucoup d'autres !

-Ton père, humain ? C'est un hybride, un animal !

-Il est humain presque tout le temps ! Le soleil le voit toujours en humain ! Et la lune ne le voit qu'une nuit en animal ! Une seule nuit, durant tout le mois ! Pourquoi il serait pas humain ? Parce qu'il cri à la lune une nuit par mois ?

-T'es trop petite pour comprendre !

-C'est vous qui êtes trop stupides !

-Sarina ! fit Juan. Arrêtes, laisses-les faire !

-Non ! T'es comme Daddy, ça te dérange pas d'entendre tout ça, mais moi, oui ! Ils ont pas le droit de dire du mal de lui, ils le connaissent pas ! Il a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Il voit un chat écrasé dans la rue par une auto qu'il a les larmes aux yeux ! Il serait pas capable de blesser quelqu'un ! Pourquoi il serait pas humain ! Vous croyez parce que vous êtes grands que vous êtes plus intelligents !

-Bin ouais ! On va à Hogwarts l'année prochaine, nous !

-Ouais, bin on doit être beaucoup plus intelligents que vous parce qu'on HABITE à Hogwarts, nous ! Dad y est professeur ! Et il aime Daddy, il l'aime plus que tout ! Et Dumbledore il a confiance en Daddy ! Tout le monde l'aime ! Vous croyez qu'un monstre raconterait des histoires avant qu'on aille dormir ? Vous croyez qu'un monstre ferait les plus beaux bisous du monde ? Vous croyez que les câlins d'un monstre seraient aussi rassurants que ceux de mon Daddy ? Voldemort était un homme, mais regardez combien il a fait de morts ! Lui, c'était un monstre ! Daddy n'a jamais blesser personne ! Jamais !

-Sarina a raison… fit Juan, prudemment. Daddy est contre toute forme de violence, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que notre famille vive en paix, heureuse. Et il a une librairie ! Vous croyez qu'un monstre s'occuperait de livres ? Daddy a le sourire le plus doux du monde. Et puis… La preuve qu'il est humain… Il nous aime. Un monstre n'est pas capable de sentiments…

----

Et oui, je suis de retour ! Et je vais essayer d'être plus présente, même si j'ai pleins de fics à continuer ! Je profite des vacances de Noël pour m'avancer. On devrait se revoir bientôt pour la suite, soit I pour Imprévisible...


	9. I pour Imprévisible

**I pour Imprévisible**

Remus s'éveilla ce matin-là dans la forêt, complètement paniqué. Sirius, Severus et les enfants… leur avait-il fait du mal ? Sirius aurait protéger les enfants jusqu'au bout, c'était certains… Mais Severus était inconscient ! Jamais Remus ne s'en remettrait s'il avait du leur faire du mal…

Il se traîna de peine et de misère jusqu'au château et utilisa un passage secret pour se rendre jusqu'à ses appartements. Là, il soupira de soulagement lorsque le professeur de potion lui ouvrit la porte.

-Sev…

Remus s'effondra et se serait fait mal, sans l'aide de son collègue, qui l'aida a s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier…

-Tu t'es transformé. Tu n'a pas du boire ta potion…

-Non… Je… Comment va tout le monde ?

-Tout le monde est sauvé… Par contre, tu as écrasé Pettigrew quand il a essayé de se sauver en rat.

-Oh… Et bien, ça innocentera Sirius, non ?

-Oui… Sauf qu'il y a un problème, Remus… Je vais devoir te dénoncer… Des élèves t'ont vu cette nuit… Des Serpentard… Ils sont venus s'en confier à moi…

-Je comprend… Fais ce que tu as a faire, Sev. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

-Tiens… Bois ça… Tu te sentiras mieux après…

Severus se leva de la table des professeurs pour s'approcher du directeur.

* * *

-Monsieur… J'aurais une annonce a faire…

Son sourire ne laissait rien présager de bon, mais Dumbledore le laissa faire, soupirant de lassitude. Quand donc cette gueguerre entre eux deux finiraient-elle ? Voilà maintenant qu'elle enlevait son emploi à Remus…

-Messieurs et mesdemoiselles étudiants, messieurs et dames collègues de travail… J'aurais une annonce de la plus grande importance à vous faire part, concernant une personne assise ici même…

Remus fronça les sourcils. Était-il obligé de prendre autant son temps, de faire aussi cérémonieux ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu sauter de sa chaise en criant « Lupin est un loup-garou ! », ça aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire…

-Plusieurs personnes ont ici des idées préconçues. Croient des choses qui ne sont peut-être pas vraies. N'essaient pas de rechercher la vérité et se complaisent à vivre dans le mensonge et le doute. Moi, je ne peux plus me résigner à cacher à tous la vérité.

Faisait-il référence à Harry, et à tous les élèves, qui aimaient Remus, sans savoir qu'il était un loup-garou ?

-Certains croient en des rumeurs. Certains croient en les apparences, sans voir dessous. Et plusieurs de ces rumeurs concernent… Remus Lupin…

Ah, bon, on en venait au fait…

-… et moi-même.

…eh ?

-Vous croyez tous que nous nous détestons et nous vouons la plus grande haine. Même Monsieur le directeur croit cela. Pourtant…

…non… il n'allait quand même pas…

-Pourtant, nous sommes en couple depuis plus de 15 ans, et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de devoir faire semblant de le détester, lui que j'aime… Que j'aime tant que, aujourd'hui, je lui demande de m'épouser… Remus… Si tu pouvais regarder sous la serviette de table, tu y trouveras un coffret… Ouvres-le…

Ému, Remus ouvrit le petit coffret pour y découvrir un anneau doré. Il éclata en sanglots.

-Oui, idiot, oui…

-Monsieur le directeur, il vous faudra trouver un autre professeur pour l'année prochaine. Mon fiancé ne pourra pas reprendre ses fonctions.

Dumbledore, se demandant comment tout cela avait pu lui passer sous le nez pendant 15 ans, hocha la tête, sourcils froncés.

* * *

-Mais… Pourquoi, Sev… demanda Remus ce soir-là dans ses appartements.

-Je te l'avais dis, mon amour… Je ne te trahirai jamais…

-Et pour l'an prochain ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas…

-Le poste est maudit. Je préfère que tu reste à la maison, plutôt que de devenir la proie de cette malédiction…

-La maison ?

-Mmmm… La maison que je nous ai acheter…

Remus embrassa son amoureux.

-Merci de ces surprises…


	10. J pour Jeu

**J pour Jeu**

Severus entra dans la Salle sur Demande cet après-midi là épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma ses yeux en baillant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir une bouteille de vin sur la table basse. Il haussa les épaules, et décida d'en prendre un verre en attendant son amoureux…

Mais la bouteille était vide.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un papier roulé. Avec précaution, Severus sortit le message, se demandant qu'est-ce que son petit ami avait bien pu trouver encore comme idiotie.

_« Petit jeu…_

_Début : 14h30._

_Terrain de jeu : Le château entier._

_Règlement : Je suis le loup, tu es l'agneau. Si je t'attrape, je te dévore…_

_Remus »_

Severus regarda sa montre. 14h25. Plus que cinq minutes ! Il se dépêcha a sortir de la salle, oubliant complètement sa fatigue. Il vit Remus à un angle du corridor. Le loup-garou lui fit un sourire carnassier, et le Serpentard prit la fuite.

Cet après-midi là, les élèves de Poudlard furent surpris en voyant Severus Snape traverser plusieurs couloirs en courrant. Leur surprise ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant Remus Lupin suivre le même trajet, hésitant à certains moments, avant de finalement emprunter le même chemin.

A 5h40, Severus, épuisé, ayant un douloureux point sur le côté, s'enferma dans une ancienne salle de classe. Il devait bien avoir tourner en rond assez de fois pour perdre le loup-garou ! Quoique… C'était un Maraudeur… Il avait déjà entendu parler d'une carte magique… Mais non. Si Remus avait voulu tricher, il l'aurait attraper bien avant.

Pourtant, Severus ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en voyant une porte secrète s'ouvrir, et Remus entrer.

-On dirait bien que tu m'a attrapé, constata simplement le Serpentard.

-Tu n'essais pas de te sauver ? demanda Remus, amusé.

-Non… J'irais pas bien loin, j'ai un point au côté…

-Mmmm… Si je te dévore, tu crois que ta douleur va disparaître ?

-Sûrement…

Remus s'approcha doucement, se léchant les lèvres. Severus frissonna. Il voulu crier lorsqu'il se retrouva plaquer contre le mur, mais la bouche sur la sienne l'en empêchait. Sa chemise lui fit bientôt arrachée, et il gémit doucement lorsque sa peau fut dévorée par des baisers, alors que le reste de ses vêtements rejoignaient la chemise par terre, bientôt suivit par ceux de Remus.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux assis sur un bureau, Remus appuyé contre le mur et Severus appuyé contre Remus, le Serpentard sourit en sentant un baiser déposé dans son cou.

-Remus…

-Mmmm…

-J'adore être ton repas…

--

voilà !!! En primeur, le prochain titre: K pour Kermesse


End file.
